SMALLVILLE REWRITTEN
by Moviefan2k4
Summary: An ongoing fan-fiction series, revisiting the characters and situations of the TV series "Smallville" from the beginning. Ideas are more than welcome, but I reserve the right to refuse any suggestion I deem unfit for this project.
1. Chapter 1 - Destiny Begins

**SMALLVILLE: REWRITTEN**

A Fanfiction Series by Joshua Belyeu

Based on characters created by Jerry Siegel, Jose Shuster, Al Gough, & Miles Millar

 **CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNINGS OF DESTINY**

TAG: METROPOLIS CITY, KANSAS, THURSDAY, JUNE 15, 1989

\- INT. LUTHORCORP OFFICES - DAY

Businessman Lionel Luthor sat silently in his office, at the top floor of his company's high-rise office building, LuthorCorp. He'd inherited the business from his father Lachlan, who had started it thirty years earlier as an agricultural venture. Since replacing his late father as CEO ten years ago, Lionel had caused quite a stir in the corporate world, merging different businesses together in the fields of military technology and medical research. Many called him a crackpot, and Lionel had to admit the first few years had been a chore...but profits had skyrocketed in every area during the last 24 months. In the blink of an eye, it seemed LuthorCorp had done the impossible for the corporate world of the United States.

However, that was the least of Lionel's concerns at the present moment. Deep in thought, he kept repeating the same word to himself, almost in a trance.

"Veritas...veritas...veritas..."

Suddenly, a loud buzzing interrupted him, eliciting an aggravated response.

"What?!", he yelled. A young man's voice filled the room, sheepish in tone. "Uhm, I'm very sorry to bother you sir, but uh..."

Lionel frowned. This couldn't be good. "Now is not the time for nervous reactions, Siegel; get to the point."

"Your son has just arrived, and Robert Queen is demanding a meeting," the man continued, rapidly spitting out information to avoid annoying his boss any further.

"Damn", Lionel muttered.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" came the reply.

"Never mind, Siegel; thank you. Show them in." "Yes, sir."

Two large double-doors swung open electronically, as a pair of individuals entered the room. The first was a young boy around ten years old, dressed in a private school uniform. His hair is a fiery shade of red, and his face slightly freckled. His expression is one of both awe and fear.

"Lex, keep your posture", Lionel ordered.

The boy obeyed, looking straight ahead, his lips quivering slightly.

"Better", Lionel said, turning his attention to the other man in the room. A fellow corporate titan, Robert Queen stood tall, about six feet two inches in total, with medium blond hair, a square chin, and eyes like emeralds, in a face that shows one emotion: contempt.

"What the hell are you trying to pull, Lionel?" Queen yelled, his voice full of bile and contempt.

Lex gasped, surprised that anyone would dare challenge his father in his own building. "I got word you just outbid me for Virgil Swann's communications satellite, at the last minute no less!" Robert fumed. Still cold in his expression, Lionel stared the Queen family patriarch in the face.

"It's called good business, Robert."

"That deal was finalized twenty minutes ago, by Swann himself; how on Earth did you manage this?!" Robert snapped.

"Simple", Lionel replied. "I convinced him to extend the negotiation period."

Not fooled for a moment, Queen continued. "You threatened him, didn't you? I know your hands are far from clean, you malicious bastard."

"That would be most irresponsible, Robert...and not too different from one of your own ploys a few months back, as I recall," Lionel said, grinning.

"Working within the bounds of the law to establish mutual benefits between competitors is very different from intimidating the world's foremost authority on astronomy. I just spoke with Swann again before coming here; he wouldn't explain the matter."

Lionel rose from his chair.

"Our meeting is adjourned, Mr. Queen. I have an appointment to keep in a small town not far from here. Let's go, Lex."

Forcefully placing a newspaper on Lionel's desk, Queen said, "You might want to avoid the chopper, Luthor. NASA detected a meteor shower approaching North America a few hours ago."

"Enjoy your vacation in the Bahamas, Robert; give my regards to Laura and Oliver," Lionel said. Walking out of his office, the two Luthors boarded a private elevator. Once the doors had closed, Lex spoke.

"Where we off to, Dad?" Grinning, Lionel adjusted his own suit and tie.

"A meeting with destiny, my son...in the town of Smallville."


	2. Chapter 2 - Beauty & Tragedy

**CHAPTER 2: BEAUTY & TRAGEDY**

INT. - NELL'S FLOWER SHOP - DAY

Jonathan and Martha Kent drove their old pickup truck down Smallville's main street, stopping at Nell Porter's flower shop. Martha knew her husband had dated Nell in the past, but rested peacefully in knowing he'd married her. She'd turned down prosperous business offers in Metropolis, Gotham, and Central City to live as a farmer's wife, but had no regrets. Jonathan had earned her trust long ago, and the only thing making her sad was learning she was barren. They'd tried artificial methods, and wanted to adopt, but opportunities weren't plentiful in remote locations like this. Still, she hoped for a miracle every day, and tried her best to think of other things. Opening the door for her, Jonathan entered the shop second, an example of chivalry to the end.

Looking up, Nell recognized them immediately. Jonathan had broken up with her several years ago, but it still hurt a bit for her to see him, especially when Martha was around. She'd never been good at letting things go, which had strained her attempts at romance many times. Taking care of her 4-year-old niece Lana was a great comfort, since her sister Laurel was considering a return to the workforce.

Lewis Lang, Lana's father, was a kind and supportive man, always thinking of others before himself. She envied both Laura and Martha for having good husbands, but tried not letting it show.

Seeing Martha approach the register, Nell tensed slightly, but still maintained a professional attitude. "Afternoon, Martha; what can I get for you today?"

"I'm looking for some red tulips, but it seems you're out", Martha replied, gesturing to an empty section nearby.

"No offense, but don't you get tired of having the same flowers?" Nell asked.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just traditional that way," Martha said, shrugging.

Nell sighed, a small bit of frustration evident in her voice. "Well, this town certainly is full of that."

Hearing the conversation, Jonathan approached the counter.

"What's up, Nell?" Looking briefly in his eyes, she quickly glanced back down.

"Just wishing Smallville was a little more lively, that's all. Martha's after her usual, but I sold the last bundle to some teenager yesterday for his 6-month anniversary."

Looking at his wife, Jonathan spoke. "You sure you won't stand for something else, honey?"

"No, thanks", she said. "Could you place another order for me, Nell?"

Visibly resigned, the woman nodded. "Sure, just come back in 3 days, like usual."

Suddenly, a little girl ran onto the sales floor, the back of her pink dress open. Wearing a plastic crown and holding a wand prop, she leaped into Nell's arms.

"Calm down, Lana", Nell said, putting her down. "You're getting heavy."

"Auntie, I need help with my zipper!" the girl protested.

"Okay, sweetie; turn around." Finishing, she smiled.

"Excellent princess, as usual."

Noticing Martha in the store, Lana's eyes glowed with joy.

"Hey, Miss Kay!" she squealed, waving gleefully.

"Nice to see you too, Lana", Martha replied. "Let me guess...fairy queen?"

Nodding, the cutie hugged Martha's leg.

"Yup", she smiled. "Just waiting for Mommy and Daddy to get back."

Sensing the question, Nell said, "They're at the Crows game; it should be over soon."

"Well, we're outta here", Martha said. "See ya in a few days".

EXT. - SMALLVILLE MAIN STREET - DAY

Opening the door again, Jonathan escorted her out. Getting back in the truck, she turned to her husband. "Such a sweet little angel," she said, sighing.

"Don't you worry, baby", Jonathan smiled. "Our day will be here before you know it".

EXT. - SMALLVILLE OUTSKIRTS - DAY

Driving through the Kansas countryside was an enjoyable hobby for the Kents. They'd only been married two years, but had known each other since college.

Jonathan was studying agricultural history in Metropolis, while his late father Hiram tended the family farm. Martha had studied business strategy, first meeting Jonathan in a shared literature group. She'd asked for his notes on T.H. White, and without refusal, he'd handed them over. Confused, she'd asked how he'd know she'd return them, and he'd smiled.

"I prefer to think the best of people", he'd said that day...not knowing Martha already had her own notes, and was just feigning laziness to meet him.

He'd asked her out a few weeks later, and after a year of courtship, they'd become husband and wife. Martha was happy, though her father thought she was crazy for marrying a farmer.

Coming back from Nell's shop on the edge of town, their truck was jolted by a sudden road tremor.

"Kansas doesn't have earthquakes; what's happening, Jonathan?" Martha asked.

Suddenly, both their eyes went wide, as giant rocks with yellow and red fire trails darted across the sky.

Racing down the side roads like a madman, Jonathan floored the truck's accelerator, squealing the tires with every hairpin turn.

Finally, the ground shook again, this time causing Jonathan to lose control of the vehicle. Careening into a ditch, the truck flipped upside down. Checking Martha's conditon before his own, Jonathan relaxed.

"Thank God for seat belts."

Unclipping themselves, gravity pulled both Martha and her husband to the reversed ceiling turned floor. Scrambling out of the cab, Martha noticed something in her peripheral vision...a small pair of feet. Grabbing Jonathan's shoulder to get his attention, she pointed in the proper direction.

What they both saw was nothing short of a miracle. A massive trench marred the ground where an object the size of a small car had skidded to a halt. A young boy walked slowly toward them, wrapped from the waist down in a blanket of primary colors. He seemed oddly at peace with the devastation around him, until seeing Martha not far away. Moving toward both adults, the boy stopped. Looking directly into Martha's eyes, he said one word: "Lara".

Confused, Martha asked Jonathan what it meant. "I have no idea" came his reply. Turning her attention back to the boy, he looked at her again, and smiled.

"Well, we can't just leave him here, Jonathan", she said.

"Okay", he sighed. "Let's take him to the farm, and call Ethan. He'll have some ideas."

"What about that?" she asked, pointing to the craft.

"Leave it", her husband replied. "We'll come back with the trailer".

EXT. - SMALLVILLE MAIN STREET - DAY

Fires had consumed several small buildings, where other meteors had landed. Many cars in the street were also on fire, some with charred bodies behind the wheel. Among the chaos stood Nell Porter, a sobbing young princess held in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3 - The School Dare

**CHAPTER 3: THE SCHOOL DARE**

INT. - CLARK'S BEDROOM - DAY

Clark Kent sits at his computer, pouring over Internet news articles. One headline reads, "Fastest Man Alive", another "5-Year-Old Boy Lifts Truck Off Father". Smirking to himself, Clark's research is suddenly interrupted by the voice of his adopted mother, Martha. "Clark, get down here! You're gonna be late for school!" "Not likely", he calls back. "I can reach the building in 15 seconds flat." Martha's voice sounds again, slightly more irritated. "Not in broad daylight, young man!" Groaning with exasperation, he powers down his computer and walks downstairs.

INT. - KENT FARM KITCHEN - DAY

The inside of the Kent family's farmhouse is warm and inviting, a mix of classic tradition with a few modern technologies. Coming down from his second-floor bedroom, Clark is greeted by Martha, her voice still annoyed. "How can you be fast as lightning and slow as molasses, all at the same time?" she asked. Dumbfounded, Clark just shrugged. "Practice?"

Hearing the discussion, Jonathan Kent entered the room. "Morning, son" he said simply. Bending slightly to kiss Martha, he smiled. "Hey, babe." Seeking to diffuse the moment, Clark cleared his throat. "I gotta catch the bus." Grabbing a pastry from the kitchen table, Clark headed outside.

EXT. - DIRT ROAD BY KENT FARM - DAY

Clark reached the stop moments before the bus arrived, and got on board. Seated near the back were his friends Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan. Pete was black with dark eyes and very short hair, while Chloe was white with blonde hair in a short and wavy style. Seeing Clark approach, Pete simply nodded. "Pay up, Chloe." Grunting, she reluctantly pulled a five-dollar bill from her pocket, and handed it over. "You suck, Ross." Pete just smiled, satisfied with himself. Seeing the expression, Clark was almost afraid to ask. "What did you guys bet on now?" Chloe was not amused. "Pete took me for another five when I said you'd miss the bus again." Ross just put up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, it ain't my fault you picked the one day he actually showed." Nodding to his friend, he added a sincere "No offense, Clark."

EXT. - SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL - DAY

After pulling up to the curb by the school's main building, the bus doors open, and the students pour out. As usual, Clark is last, not wanting to hurt anyone by shoving his way through the crowd. Dutifully, Pete waits for his friend, while Chloe looks around absent-mindedly. "Just waiting for everyone's favorite raven-haired cheerleader...in three, two, one..."

At that precise moment, Clark saw her come around the side of the building. Lana Lang was 15 years old, just like Clark, Pete, and Chloe. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she carried a stack of schoolbooks. Around her neck was a necklace with a sparkling green gem. Clark had sworn more than once, that the forest-colored rock got brighter around him...but no one else ever seemed to notice. Heading in their direction, Lana simply smiled. Chloe and Pete returned the gesture, while Clark blushed and looked away. The moment she's out of earshot, both Clark's friends turn toward him, their expressions equally determined. Clark knows what's coming; they've launched into this routine before.

"You need to quit blushing, and talk to her", said Pete. Clark simply replied, "Not happening...no matter how often you say it. Besides, I get sick when I'm near her; you both know that." Chloe simply speaks her mind. "You're pathetic. This has been going on for three years, and now we're in high school. She's gonna end up with the first dumb jock who crosses her path...and if you ask me, he'd at least respect her enough to be honest with his feelings." Clark's expression changes, to one of genuine surprise. "You're pulling out all the stops this time, Chloe; don't hold back on my account." Defiant, she glares at him. "Okay, that's it - I've had it. If you won't tell her how you feel, I will. I'll also tell her you're a coward, and she deserves better. Now, I'm off to first period, which gives you an hour to make up your mind. Lana and I share second period this semester." Smiling with confidence, she leaves Clark standing outside with Pete. Looking at his friend, the latter speaks up. "I don't think she's bluffing this time, Clark. She's never shared a class with Lana before, and she's not wrong about you being chicken."

Clark sighs, fed up with this whole thing. "Fine...I'll tell her. No stalling, no running away. I just have to get her alone." Seeing a smirk on Pete's face, Clark is quick to shut him down. "Get your head out of the gutter; we got class, too. Let's join Chloe."


	4. Chapter 4 - Interventions

**CHAPTER 4: INTERVENTIONS**

EXT. - LUTHORCORP FERTILIZER PLANT - DAY

Meanwhile, across town, a man in his mid-twenties gets out of his car, in front of the local LuthorCorp building. His head is bald, and he wears a long, dark jacket over a shirt and slacks. Turbing briefly around to look at the scenery, his true identity is revealed - its Lex! Shaking his head in dismay, he simply utters one thought, before entering the facility..."Thanks, Dad."

INT. - LUTHORCORP FERTILIZER PLANT - DAY

Lex walks down a wide corridor, following the pipes attached to the ceiling above his head. Suddenly, another man appears from around a corner, and smiles. Offering his hand, Lex kindly shakes it. Introducing himself, the man's demeanor is both efficient yet a little too verbose. "Gabe Sullivan, Mr. Luthor; welcome to Plant 4. Did you have trouble finding the place?" "Not at all," Lex replies. "I've been to Smallville before, but it was a while ago." "Ah, yes, I remember now," Gabe chatters. "The meteor shower. That's how you lost your hair." Lex stops walking, and his expression is now cold. Noticing the change, Gabe quickly tries to save face. "My apologies, sir; I get carried away. I hope I didn't strike a raw nerve." There's a brief silence, followed by Lex's reply. "Your memory serves you well, Gabe...but its something I've spent the last decade trying to avoid mentioning in public. You are to do the same, from this point forward. Understood?" Stammering for a moment, Gabe nods. "Yes, sir...uh, I mean, Mr. Luthor."

"Mr. Luthor is my father; you may call me "sir" or "Lex", but I expect no more casual outbursts while I'm on the property. Now, shall we continue to your office?" Gabe nods again, and the two resume their pace. "This way, uh...Lex."

INT. - SMALLVILLE HIGH HALLWAY - DAY

The building's interor is like most middle-class American schools, with tile floors, rows of lockers on both sides, and a few windows. Reddish-orange flags hang from the ceiling, adorned by the silhouette of a black bird and some yellow text. These represent the school's football team, the Smallville Crows. We hear a loud bell signal the end of first period, and doors open while students fill the halls. Among them are Clark, Pete, and Chloe. Seeing Lana from about fifty feet away, Chloe turns to Clark. "Its decision time, Clark - you or me?" Gripping his backpack tighter, he starts down the hall, moving in Lana's direction. She sees him, and smiles again. "Hey, Clark; I only have a couple of minutes before the next class. What's up?" Turning back to look behind him, Clark sees Pete smiling, and Chloe with that determined look again. Facing Lana again, Clark stammers a bit. "Look, I know we've been friends for a while, but...uh...well..."

Sensing his nervousness, Lana tries to reassure him. "Go on, Clark; I'm listening." Suddenly, he just blurts it out quickly, like one long word. "Will you go out with me?" Lana's reaction is laughter, but not the cruel variety. Seeing Clark's reddened face, she simply nods. "Yes, I'd like that. Come by the house later, and we'll discuss it." Clark's expression is one of joy, but quickly turns to pain. The gem on Lana's necklace glows brighter, and Clark hears a high-pitched tone. Doubling over, he closes his eyes. Seeing this, Lana becomes worried. "What's wrong, Clark?" "Your necklace", he groans. "Its glowing. I gotta go; see you around five tonight." Backing up, he turns in Pete and Chloe's direaction; halfway back to them, his pain stops. Breathing heavily, he speaks to Chloe. "I tried telling you, but you pushed me. I hope you understand now." Leaving them behind, he disappears around another corner. Chloe turns to Pete, her face showing a small amount of regret. "I always thought he was just too scared. What's with him and her necklace?" Pete just shrugs. "Not sure, but it contains a piece of the meteor that killed her folks. Clark's always been sick around the stuff, but he could never explain why."

EXT. - LOEB BRIDGE - DAY

Having a free period in the middle of the school day, Clark decided to visit one of his favorite solo spots - the Loeb Bridge not far from the LuthorCorp plant. He often came here, day or night, to gather his thoughts and just vent his frustrations. His usual questions were always the same - "Why am I so different? Why can I do things others can't? Why do I get sick around the meteor rocks? When will I have any answers?"

Sighing to himself, Clark leaned against the rail, thinking of the last few days. His adoptive parents were great, and he knew he'd never want to lose either of them...but he often still wondered if another family was waiting for him. Martha had told him about being adopted when he was eight, but he got the sense she was purposely keeping more of the story to herself. He'd asked a few questions in the past, but it soon came to light they didn't really know much more than he did. At this moment, all Clark Kent knew was he hated being different. His powers came with some perks, like never being late for school and getting detention...but having to hide them was a huge burden, too.

EXT. - ROAD - DAY

Meanwhile, Lex Luthor raced down the street in his convertible, blasting the stereo to drown out his own inner turmoil. Trying to pass a truck in front of him, he shifted into the opposite lane...only to swerve back upon seeing another car headed in his direction. Suddenly, the car's brakes went dead, and Lex lost control of the vehicle. Desperately trying to regain it, he begins to spin and drift at high speed...rapidly approaching a young man oblivious to the importance of this moment in his life.

EXT. - LOEB BRIDGE - DAY

Hearing the sound of squealing tires, Clark's mind is snapped from his own thoughts. He turns briefly, and tries to move without using his powers. But its too late, as the car smashes through the bridge's guard rail, sending itself and Clark into the water below.

INT. - SMALLVILLE RIVER - DAY

Opening his eyes underwater, Clark is absent-minded for a brief time...until he remembers the crash. Kicking his way to the surface, he checks the riverbank for any signs of the car that struck him. Finding none, he dives back below the surface, searching. Within seconds, he locates it about thirty feet down. Briefly hesitating, Clark realizes he has no choice...and rips the car's steel roof backward like aluminum foil. Grabbing the driver, he swims back to the surface.

EXT. - RIVER'S BANK - DAY

Starting chest compressions like he was taught in health class, Clark tries saving the bald man, laying in front of him on the ground. Finally, he sputters, coughing up water. Dazed and confused, the victim can only offer one thought. "Thanks, but...I could've swore I hit you." Not know what else to say, Clark simply tells the truth. "You did." Puzzled, he looks back over his shoulder at the wrecked bridge, as the man's coughing resumes.

EXT. - SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER - DAY

Jonathan Kent's truck screeches to a halt, in a parking spot outside the local hospital. Getting out, he races inside, toward the main exam area. Locating his friend, town Sheriff Ethan Miller, Jonathan immediately starts asking questions. "Is he okay? What on Earth happened?" "He's fine, John", the lawman replied. "I'd say its a miracle, to be honest. Not a bruise or scratch on him. He's in Room 4."

Finally seeing Clark okay improves Jonathan's mood. Giving his son a hug, he then turns to the nearest deputy. "Who was the maniac driving that car?!" Having heard the commotion, the bald man enters the hallway from the neighboring room. "That would be me, sir; Lex Luthor". He offers his hand, but Jonathan doesn't take it. Instead, he simply replies harshly. "This is my son, and you stay away from our family." Clark starts to object, but a silent raising of Jonathan's hand tells him now's the wrong time for it. Lex takes the brief silence as an opportunity to speak, in spite of Jonathan's clear anger. "Thanks, Clark. You saved my life. I really appreciate it." Clark simply grins slightly. "I'm sure you'd have done the same." Standing, he joins Jonathan's side, and the two depart...leaving Lex alone, apart from Ethan and a few staff workers.


	5. Chapter 5 - Love & Mystery

**CHAPTER 5: LOVE AND MYSTERY**

EXT. - LANA'S HOUSE - EVENING

Clark had visited Lana Lang's house many times as a child, but it had been a good three or four years since the last time he saw it. Dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, he rang the doorbell. The face who greeted him was not Lana, but rather her aunt, Nell Potter. "Well, hello Clark; its been quite a while." The young man simply shrugged. "Too long, I know. Is Lana home?" "I'll fetch her for you; wait here." She heads upstairs, and soon afterward, Lana comes down...still wearing her necklace. The pain immediately begins again, and Lana soon notices Clark's grimaced expression. Removing the chained jewel from around her neck, she apologizes. "Sorry; I forgot. Force of habit. Let's go outside." Clark nods, and the two walk a few yards toward some trees. Lana notices his expression returning to normal, and starts with the obvious question. "Pete told me, after you disappeared today. Why does it make you sick?" "I honestly don't know; its happened for years. Not just yours, either; all of them." She stops, and faces him. "Your mom told Nell about the crash; I'm glad you're okay, Clark." "Just a bit shocked is all; I don't remember much. I woke up in the water, then saw the car on the riverbed. Pulled the guy to the surface, and did CPR. We had to wait for the ambulance, and my Dad chewed him out at the med center." She chuckled a bit, making Clark smile. "Nell often says your Dad barely lost his temper, but it came out full-force on occasion."

Clark nods in agreement. "You ever think its weird they actually dated?" "Yeah, sometimes. Then again, this is a small town, with folks knowing all about each other; I'm not too surprised." "I guess so", Clark sighed, his voice sounding tired. "Thanks for agreeing to talk to me, Lana. I was too scared to ask you before." She just stared back, sympathetic. "Well, the necklace certainly didn't help. I understand why you didn't want to tell me though, not knowing why it affects you." Suddenly, Clark looks uncomfortable in a different way, and is silent for a short time. "Would you like to, uh..." "Yes?" she smiles back. Nervous, he looks at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Blushing, she can't stop herself. "I can't help it; you just look so cute when you're nervous." Getting defensive, Clark finally turns bold, but more restrained this time. "Would you like to have lunch with me at the Beanery tomorrow?" Nodding, she smiles again. "Yes, I would...and congratulations, Clark." "For what?" he asks. "You just got through asking out your first date. I'll see you tomorrow." Turning back, she walks toward her house, leaving Clark by the darkening trees.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Father's Guidance

**CHAPTER 6: A FATHER'S GUIDANCE**

INT. - KENT FARM LIVING ROOM - DAY

The next morning, Clark sits by himself, looking out the window as his parents banter a few feet away. He could hear them, but his mind was somewhere else, fixated on the possibility of an actual date with Lana. He'd spent three long years wondering what to do, only for Chloe to practically shame him into it out of the blue. "I can't believe I actually did it", he said to himself. Any other guy his age would be excited, but Clark was more terrified. He'd never dated anyone before, and to be honest, he preferred the safety of being distant, since he wasn't sure how to control his strength when mixed emotions were involved. He'd fessed up to Pete about this concern once, only for his freind to respond with playful mockery. But for Clark, this concern was serious; one wrong move could result in very serious damage, both emotional and physical. Finally, he just blurted it out, mostly to get his father's attention..."I can lift a truck over my head, and rip the roof off a car, but I'm terrified of controlling myself around Lana. What's wrong with me?!"

As expected, Jonathan and Martha instantly stopped their bantering. Martha's expression said it all: this was her husband's territory. Clearing his throat, Jonathan stood, walked over the couch where Clark sat, and joined him. Bold yet cautious, he chose his words carefully. "Son, we need to talk."

Immediately, Clark shot back, more exasperated than angry. "I already know about sex, Dad; we still have health class at the school. But none of those kids have the burden I carry; I could literally crush her without trying. Its taken me years to be able to control my abilities on the farm, and the main way of doing that has been to distance myself emotionally. But this...well..."

A beat passes, then Jonathan speaks. "Are you more scared of hurting Lana, Clark...or being hurt by her in return?" Sighing, Clark just shrugs. "I honestly don't know. Maybe I just don't trust myself enough. I don't even know why I have these powers to begin with; learning that might give me some perspective." Jonathan looks over his shoulder, back towards Martha; she simply nods. Sighing again, Jonathan returns his gaze toward his son. "Clark, come with me to the cellar; there's something you deserve to see."

INT. KENT STORM CELLAR - DAY

The dusty old cellar on the Kent family's property had originally been built by Jonathan's grandfather a hundred years earlier, to protect against tornadoes and severe dust storms. But in the last 30 years, not one twister had touched the farm, so Jonathan had considered it the perfect place to hide a secret. Leading Clark inside, Jonathan shut the door, and walked down the small stairway behind him. "What's going on?", Clark asked. "You've never taken me down here, and this whole place just feels creepy." Moving toward one wall, Jonathan moves some bales of hay aside, revealing a large metal crate about four feet high and six feet long. Taking a ring of keys from his pocket, he selects a small one, and hands it to Clark. "That box contains what little we still know about you, Clark...but to be honest, it still scares me sometimes." "Why?" "I think you'll understand, once you open it." Clark hesitates, but Jonathan insists. "You've spent 12 years on this farm, and we've loved you for all of them, Clark...but this may hold the answers you've been wanting, and its time you went after them."

Still nervous, Clark takes the key, approaches the crate, and unlocks it. Lifting the lid, an amazing sight meets his eyes. The object is a small vehicle of some sort, with triangular sides and a dome-shaped center. Strange markings adorn its surface, and a single indention is molded into one side. It is octagon-shaped, symmetrical, and about a foot in diameter. Upon touching the object, Clark is surprised when strange writing briefly appears, then fades away. Turning back to Jonathan, Clark seems confused. "I don't get it; this looks like something from a sci-fi movie. But aliens can't possibly exist..."

Jonathan's words surprise the young man. "Twelve years ago, I'd have said the same thing...until I saw a baby lift my truck's rear wheels two feet off the ground." He chuckles at the memory. "Your mother and I were so shocked, and we thought for years the Feds would show up...but no one ever did. We kept waiting, wondering when you'd be ready to know." Suddenly, the reality of this hits Clark hard, and he starts to tremble. One thought escapes his lips, but Jonathan can tell its been buried almost as long as that ship. "What...why...how do I deal with this? Am I some kind of monster?"

Looking Clark right in the face Jonathan offers the only advice he has: brutal honesty with a touch of grace. "No son I raised could ever be called a monster. You may not be my blood, Clark...but your mother and I gave you our hearts. We took you in with no answers of our own, and loved you as best we knew how. In every way that's not of the body, you are our son." Hearing this, Clark stands, and hugs Jonathan lightly. "I'm scared, Dad; what's to become of me?" Separating, the elder Kent man simply shrugs. "That will be your choice Clark, and yours alone. We've protected you as best we could, not knowing how or from what. But these next years will be very tough, and you'll have to write your own story." Clark nods, and decides to break the tension in the cellar. "Let's get out of here; I've had enough for one day." Jonathan nods, and Clark locks the crate. The two then depart, not just as family, but as equals. Clark knew his life would never be the same, but he was glad for a father willing to help him through it.


	7. Chapter 7 - Teenage Confession

**CHAPTER 7: TEENAGE CONFESSION**

EXT. - SMALLVILLE BEANERY - DAY

The next afternoon, Lana Lang sits alone at the Beanery, waiting for Clark to show up. Spotting him across the street through the store's window, she leaves and heads toward him. Carefully crossing traffic on foot, she approaches...and immediately notices a conflicted expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Don't worry; I left the necklace at home." "That's not it, Lana", he sighs, a resigned tone to his voice. "I just discovered something about my family last night...my real family. It has me really messed up in the head; I'd love to tell you, but I'm not sure where to start. It might make you think of me differently."

"Why would you think that?", Lana smiled. "Its not like you caused some huge tragedy or anything." Her smile quickly fades, as she realizes Clark's not joking. "What is it, Clark? Did you do something? Is it your real family?" Clarks sighs, more to himself than anyone else. "Lana, we really need to take a walk; I can't speak about this publicly." Nodding, she looks him in the face, to be sure he understands. "I'll get my things."

A few minutes later, Clark and Lana arrive on the outskirts of town, near Miller's Field. Stopping, Lana speaks first. "What's going on, Clark? You've barely said a word, in the last half hour." "I was trying to think of how to explain what I'm about to say. Tell me, Lana...do you know this place?" "Of course", she replied. "This field belongs to the Miller family; they live about five miles away." "And before they moved here, Lana...do you know what happened in this field?" "I know it was one of the places hit by the meteor shower; why do you ask?" Clark hesitates, clearly unsure about how to respond. Sensing his discomfort, Lana tries her best to reassure him. "Its okay, Clark; I'm not going anywhere." Shifting around on his feet, Clark finally speaks. "This field...is where they found me, Lana. My dad's truck was turned upside down after nearly missing a meteor."

At this news, Lana shakes her head. "That doesn't make any sense, Clark; you were three years old. Why would you have been in this field all alone?" "You're gonna think I'm crazy, belonging on Chloe's wall at the Torch or even in Belle Reve." "Try me." "Okay...but just remember, you asked." Nodding again, she looks at him...only to see him disappear before her eyes. Confused for a moment, she turns around in a full circle, seeing no sign of him anywhere. After a few seconds, she gets irritated. "This isn't funny, Clark!" A few more seconds pass, and Lana feels her hair move with a huge gust of wind. Then, Clark's voice causes her to turn again. "Over here."

Turning back, Lana's expression is similar to Lex's from twelve years prior: a mixture of awe and fear. Breating slowly for a few moments, she tries to make sense of what's happened. "How...how did you do that?" Sighing, Clark fesses up. "I can do things no one else can, Lana - my speed is just one of several abilities. I never knew the reason behind them until today, and felt it was necessary to tell you first." Still in shock, Lana walks to the roadside, leaning against a fence. "Why me?" Seeing Clark's hesitancy return, she politely but urgently repeats the question. "Clark, you started this; now, please explain...why me?" Sighing loudly, he turns away from her, unable to confess the truth to her face. "Your parents...they died in that meteor shower. I know its not my fault, since I was so young...but I still feel responsible. Those meteors...my ship was among them. For all I know, that cursed thing drew them here."

This hits Lana hard; her first reaction is simply shaking her head, as if trying to will the truth away. "No...its not...its not possible..."

Not knowing what else to do, Clark simply stands still, and slowly turns back around. Lana is on the roadside, crying into her sleeve. A few minutes pass, and she finally stops long enough to look at Clark. Her eyes are a mixture of pain and anger; standing defiantly, she approaches him. "You tell me the truth right now, Clark...or so help me, I'll wear that necklace the rest of my life and never take it off again. But this time, it will be from pure hatred...toward you." Raising his hand in a surrender pose, Clark speaks. "You don't have to threaten me, Lana; this reaction is exactly why I kept my powers from you all these years." "You said you just found out about your family, but you knew you had these abilities?" "Yes", he sighs. "I was normal until I was six, except for getting sick around the meteors. After that, different things started happening. My speed hit first; I got lost in the woods, and wound up three miles from my folks in seconds. After that was my strength, and durability. I'm almost invincible, but still bruise from impacts that would kill most people. As of now, I can lift a car over my head, one-handed; there's been no need to test myself further, though."

She nods, understanding. "So, you're obviously not from around here. Anything else?" "No", he says. "I only learned of the ship's existence yesterday afternoon; you're the first person who's been told. I didn't even consult my folks over it; they'd freak like crazy." "So, Pete and Chloe don't know?" Clark looks down, hands in his pockets. "Nope...nobody. The only reason Pete knew about my sickness from the meteors is because we used to play near the steel factory as kids; lots of small pieces were scattered there. If I'm around them for too long, they'd probably kill me."

Hearing this, Lana's anger softens; she realizes she's gone too far with her threat. "Clark, I...I'm so sorry..." "No, Lana; I know you miss them. If I'd been in control of that ship, I'd have landed in the first clearing, away from anyone. The fact it hit this field instead of Main Street was a miracle. I'm guessing whoever built it wasn't expecting a catastrophe. Not here, anyway." Lana looks up, with a confused look. "I'm not keeping anything from you; its just a guess. After all, why would anyone send their child away in such a dangerous manner, unless something worse would happen by keeping them? You remember the story of Moses from Sunday School at the church?" Nodding, she wipes her eyes. "Yeah, it makes sense; you've obviosuly thought this through a lot."

Clark just shrugs. "When you're adopted, and can do crazy things others barely even dream of...its tough to avoid grasping for straws. May I walk with you, back to town?" Lana nods, her nerves calming. "I promise you, Clark; this will never leave my lips without your permission. You can trust me."


	8. Chapter 8 - Family Problems

**CHAPTER 8: FAMILY PROBLEMS**

INT. - KENT FARM LIVING ROOM - DAY

Arriving home by himself, Clark sees his parents truck gone, but a silver Mercedes in the driveway. Behind the wheel is Lex Luthor; seeing him raises Clark's defenses. "Mr. Luthor...I mean, uh..."

"Lex, please", the young adult replies, smirking. "You can relax, Clark; I'm not my father." "How did you know where I live?" Clark asked. "This is Smallville, kid - population in the thousands. I gave your description to the hospital staff, and some of the shop owners on Main Street. They directed me to Nell's house, and she sent me here." Clark nods, understanding but still uneasy; Lex quickly picks up on this. "I'm sorry, Clark; have I interrupted something?" "Just some family business is all; it can wait I guess. Why did you stop by?" "I was hoping to speak with your father, and explain I don't come from the psycho side of the Luthor line; unfortunately, it seems they're not in." "They probably went back into town; I had a date but it got shortened." Lex grins again. "Nice; who's the lucky lady?" "Lana Lang; old friend from school." "And the onetime fairy princess of Kansas, if memory serves." "Yeah", Clark said. "She still hates that nickname. Her parents died that day." Lex nods. "I lost my Mom too, around the same age. My Dad was never the same afterward, so I guess you could say they both disappeared. I was actually in Smallville when the meteors hit; you may not be aware of that." Clark shook his head. "Yep, got knocked off my feet by one of those space rocks, in the middle of a cornfield. The radiation killed my hair follicles; I've been bald ever since. Not easy for a nine-year-old Metropolis kid, being practically orphaned and bald to boot." "I can imagine," Clark replies. "Well, my folks will probably return in the next hour or so. I have some chores to finish in the meantime, so..."

"No worries, Clark; I'll check back another day. Please tell your old man I honestly meant no harm...and again, thanks for saving me."

INT. - SULLIVAN LIVING ROOM - DAY

Chloe Sullivan sits behind her computer, typing away like usual. Her father walks in, a mild amount of fatherly concern on his face. "More mysteries, dear? I swear, I've no idea where you got your journalistic side from. It was never my dream, and your Mom never mentioned having it either. Her father was always telling reporters off, though; Sam Lane hates being grilled." Chloe smiled, in spite of herself. "And yet, he loves doing it to others. Must come with the camouflage." Gabe chuckles, clearly appreciating his daughter's sarcastic humor. "He's definitely one of a kind. Speaking of bold people, I encountered the younger Mr. Luthor at the plant yesterday."

Chloe immediately spins around in her chair, excited and determined. "Dad...spill." Gabe shakes his head, and Chloe protests. "Oh, come on; you don't drop a bomb like that and not fess up! Especially with your only daughter..." That last line is said with a twinkle in her eye. Gabe sighs, and nods. "First, you have to understand Chloe...Lionel and Lex Luthor are not to be trifled with. I don't want you poking your nose around, like back in Metropolis." "It was one small article in the rumor section of the Inquisitor; its not like I ran to the Daily Planet." "You accused Lionel Luthor of collaborating with organized crime; he had me demoted and the Feds suggested relocation." Chloe smirks. "At least we got to keep our names. I'm using a pseudonym when I become a writer, though. What you think of Alice Mackenzie?" "This is not a joke, Chloe; I already lost your mother to a mental ward. Don't make me go through losing you, too."

That remark sobers Chloe in a heartbeat. "Okay...I'll be good. Now, how did your visit with Lex go?" "All told, very well. I did get fairly overzealous, bringing up the loss of his hair." "And he let you live...amazing." "He was not pleased, and quickly reigned me in. It turns out he's staying here for a while, in the old mansion outside of town. Apparently, Lionel banished him after some incident at a nightclub. Lex lost a friend, and I guess Lionel figured he was too emotional to take the reigns."


	9. Chapter 9 - Confrontations

**CHAPTER 9 - CONFRONTATIONS**

INT. KENT BARN - NIGHT

The upper floor of the Kent family barn had been renovated when Clark was a young child; Jonathan had cleared much of the usual equipment and installed a hand-made staircase. Over the last few years, Clark had come to think of the loft as a place of refuge to escape the pressures of the world around him. At the moment, he was using a telescope to watch the stars...when the sound of footsteps alerted him to a visitor. Turning from his place near the barn's window, Clark sees Lana ascending the stairs. She'd visited a few times in years past, but now she knew the truth.

"Hey, Clark; sorry to barge in like this. I really wanted to clear the air, though." Her words cause Clark's expression to change; he is obviously uncomfortable but trying to hide it. Lana speaks carefully, trying to help him understand. "Clark...I want you to know I care about you a great deal. I've had a few hours to think it over, and I don't blame you for the death of my parents. You were a helpless child, with no choice or control." Clark sighs, resigned to this conversation. "Lana...don't you think I've told myself that? Day and night for years on end, but I still feel like a murderer. What saved my life crippled yours; how do I live with that knowledge?"

Lana looks down, her eyes starting to tear. Clark touches her shoulder, attempting to be of comfort. Lana shakes her head, and tries to explain. "I'm not upset with you; its actually a relief." Clark now looks confused. "How so?" "I have spent the last 12 years, thinking no one understood the pain I have carried since the meteor shower. But the truth is through all that time, you've carried a similar one. I'm not alone in this anymore, Clark...and neither are you." She hugs him, her tears giving way to slight laughter. "Thank you, Clark; your trust means the world to me." He wants to say something else, but decides its best avoided for now. Instead, he keeps things simple. "You're welcome; let's watch the stars." She nods, and they both return to the telescope.

INT. - LUTHOR MANSION LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Lex Luthor sits on a couch in his spacious home, near a lit fireplace. Ordinarily, he'd be reading "The Art of War" again, or some boring volume on international business practices...but the video on his laptop holds his attention completely. The images show Lex's car plowing into young Clark Kent, shoving them both into the river...and moments later, Clark dragging Lex to shore. Its security camera footage, from the Loeb Bridge crash! Entranced, the younger billionaire simply keeps staring at it. "Something's wrong", he muses to himself. "We shouldn't be alive...neither of us."

Suddenly, the door from the main hall swings open, causing Lex to close the computer. Entering with no lack of boldness is the strong and powerful businessman, Lionel Luthor. He's older now, but his composure and face show no reduction of authority or determination. "Lex, my son; I'm very happy you survived that crash." Not believing for a second, the younger Luthor stands. "I'm sure...so much that it took you a full day to arrive. What happened, Dad - get lost on the road from the crap factory?" Chuckling, Lionel smiles. "Your witty humor is still intact as well; such a wasted effort, Lex." "What can I say, Pops - it keeps me humble and sane. No thanks to you, on either one."

Suddenly, the older Luthor lashes out, punching his son in the stomach. Lex doubles over, in pain yet still defiant. "It feels different; you must be getting weak after all." One more swing from Lionel, this one to Lex's face. He hits the floor of the room, his father towering over him. The man's tone now clearly darker, we hear Lionel speak again. "Your reckless driving is yet another example of your inability to control your emotions." "Says the man who beats his own son," Lex groans. "Mom was right to hate you." "Lillian knew the life she chose, and stayed by me until the day she died. She was loyal, unlike you." Lex speaks again. "That was fear, Dad...not love. You wouldn't know the latter if it struck you to the ground."

"You will remain in Smallville, until you have proven yourself worthy of my help. Your resources will be limited to what was stipulated in your mother's will, and what you can salvage from the fertilizer plant. Do not fail me again; you know I value respect over blood." "So much that your own cold heart has none for others; get out, Dad." Lionel turns, and leaves in silence. Standing to his feet, Lex wipes the blood from his bruised face. "Magnificent bastard, as usual. Glad to know he's at least consistent. Approaching a nearby table, he pours some water and grabs a bottle of aspirin.


	10. Chapter 10 - Truths & Secrets

**CHAPTER 10 - TRUTHS & SECRETS**

INT. - KENT LIVING ROOM - DAY

Its a Saturday, and Clark descends from upstairs to greet his adoptive parents. Jonathan and Martha are in the living room, bantering as usual. Upon seeing Clark, Jonathan looks at his watch for a second. "Good morning, sleepy-head; have a rough night?" The boy just shrugs, not sure what to say. "Any other guy my age would blame the car crash, but you both know I wasn't hurt." At this, Martha speaks. "The first time I saw you brush something off that would seriously injure most people, it scared me to death. One of the barn's support chains came loose, and a 500-pound block landed right on top of you." Jonathan nods, confirming his own memory. "I'd gone to deliver some corn, and came back to find your Mom in hysterics. For a moment, I thought you'd been killed...but sure enough, not a scratch. We both knew nothing would be the same after that."

Clearing his throat to change the subject, Clark briefly hesitates; both adults quickly pick up on it. "What's going on, Clark?" Jonathan asks. Pacing the floor, Clark tries choosing his words carefully, but stumbles a bit. "Okay, I know we've gone over this many times...but I told someone." Martha immediately looks toward Jonathan, whose expression has changed from curious to worried and slightly angry. Trying to calm the situation, she gently touches his arm. "We both knew this was going to happen." Shifting her view back to Clark, her voice remains calm, yet still protective. "What happened?" Clark sighs, more resigned than anything else. "I told Lana, yesterday afternoon." Jonathan speaks, clearly trying to restrain himself. "What brought this on, Clark? Was she asking questions?" "She saw me get sick from the meteor rock in her necklace at school. I couldn't hide my lack of injury from the crash, and those meteors killed her parents. After you showed me the ship, I didn't want to lie anymore." "Does she know its in the cellar?" Jonathan asked. Clark shakes his head, and the older Kent calms down. Martha, meanwhile, seems more concerned with Lana's well-being. "How did she take it, son?" "She cried for a few minutes, then settled down after realizing I had no control over the ship. She swore to keep my secret, and I know I can trust her. Her life was radically changed that day, and direct or not, I was the cause. Keeping quiet just felt wrong; I hope you're not too mad at me."

Running his hands briefly through his hair, Jonathan Kent clasps them in front of him...almost like a prayer. Then he sighs, standing to look Clark in the face. "I don't agree with your choice, son...but I know you've carried this weight for a long time. At least Lana is a friend, and you told her willingly. Better that than anyone snooping around the farm, or word getting to the Luthors." Clark's expression changes again, like he's been reminded of something. "On that note, Dad...Lex came by yesterday. We didn't go inside, just chatting in the driveway. But he did say he wanted to speak with you, and apologize again for the crash." "My only hope for Lex Luthor, is he learns to drive slower. At the very least, he'll save money on auto repairs." Clark starts to object, but Martha shakes her head. Jonathan continues, his words a mix of anger and regret. "I know you want to believe the best of people, Clark...but trust me, the Luthors are bad news. Lionel swindled Pete's family from their corn business, and from the little I've heard, Lex gave the word "rebel' a whole new definition during his time in Metropolis." Clark's response is respectful, yet firm. "Lex did say his Dad became different, after his Mom died." Jonathan's tone softens, and he simply shrugs. "I can only speak of what I've experienced, son. While Lex's only crime has been reckless driving, Lionel's a master at manipulating people. I've seen that many times; do not underestimate him." "Is that why you're so against Lex? Because of his father?" There's a moment of silence, with Jonathan being very careful to stay patient. "Most people are shaped by those who raise them, Clark. We all have a choice to be different, but some don't know how. All I've seen of Lex so far reminds me of Lionel...and until that changes, I'd prefer to avoid him."


End file.
